New initiates
by FandomZZ
Summary: Well it's about a new initiate named Elizabeth who transfers from Erudite to Dauntless. Romance, Fluff, action, friendships along the way. Some old characters as well! Sorry I suck at summaries! Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all you who read my stories, this is a new one I wanted to try, also sorry for updating this before my New school New life one. To all you new to my writing apologies I'm not Veronica Roth!**

I can't believe I did this. I left Erudite for Dauntless. My dad must be so disappointed. I was never smart enough and I valued other things more than knowledge. Still this is weird. I can't help but think these things as I run or more stomp down the stairs with the Dauntless.

We pick up speed and are running towards the train. I know what we are going to do. I run beside the train and jump smashing into the train. I hoist myself in and sit down panting. I look around and see two Candor, three Amity, two Abnegation and no more Erudite. Great I'm the odd one out just like always.

One of the Amity girls walks up to me and introduces herself. She has shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She is really pretty.

"I'm Juliette" she smiles.

"I'm Elizabeth" I mumble. I wonder why she would talk to me, maybe because she comes from Amity.

"Why did you leave your old faction?" She asks. A curious Amity and I thought my day couldn't get any stranger.

"I never really belonged" I state "You?"

She lets out a dry laugh that doesn't suit her. "Amity is a place of peace and I have caused some racket before." I raise my eyebrows at her I think we could be good friends. At that moment one of the Candor walks over to us an sits down.

"Hello, I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake." He introduces himself.

"I'm Juliette and this is Elisabeth" Juliette replies. Jacob turns to me and says

"You know you would look a lot better with your hair down instead of a bun." I flush because its quite normal to wear your hair up in Erudite. At that point the train starts to slow down and I look out of the doors.

"I...I think we have to jump!" One of the Abnegation says. I look out and begin to calculate my jump then think better of it. I'm Dauntless now I have to start acting like it. I back up and see the others do the same. I run and jump. For a moment I'm flying then i smash to the ground scraping my legs and hands.

I get up and look around, all of us made it so far but I don't think this is it just yet. And I was right we have to jump off this roof next. I feel like this is just a plot to kill us all. My Erudite side takes over. Think about it would they really make us jump only to kill all of the new Dauntless? No. So I decide to jump first. I step up to the edge and close my eyes, then I feel the drop in my stomach as I fall towards my death. Or maybe not I hit something that is presumably a net. I open my eyes and see hands waiting for me to grab them. I grab a set if small yet strong hands and they help me up.

My helper is a girl not much older than me and about the same height. She has medium length blonde hair and gray blue eyes.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Ella" I say. Where did that come from, oh well new faction new name I guess.

"First jumper Ella" She yells and cheers erupt. "I'm Tris, I'm going to be your trainer" I would have thought that she could never train us because of how she looks but I know not to under estimate people so I smile.

The next jumper is the other boy from Candor whose name is Alex, he has short black hair and dark brown eyes and a strong build. After that comes Juliette who now goes by Julie. After her is Jacob who goes down whooping. We laugh and he now goes by Jake it really suits him better. He has sandy hair that hang in his eyes and he has eyes similar to Julie's except they have a tint of blue in them.

There is one more Amity girl who has brown hair with fake blonde highlights and way to much make up I think her name is Amber. Then comes two Abnegation girls named Iris and Ally who both have olive skin and dark brown hair they are probably twins. And last comes the Amity boy who has ginger hair and blue eyes I think his name is Luke.

We follow Tris and a guy whose name is a number, Four.

"Ok we will be your trainers this year and you will do as we say if you want so live" yells Four he has a deep voice that could be mistaken for scary but it has a hint of sadness behind it.

We get a tour of the compound and really the architecture is amazing but I decide not to point that out. The chasm looks dangerous but beautiful at the same time. When we walk into the dining hall it erupts in cheers and I can't help but smile a little bit.

I have no idea where to sit but Tris waves me over to her table. I sit down cautiously and I'm very aware of my blue clothing.

"This is Ella she was first jumper this year" lots of people grin at me but I just wipe my hands on my pants. I dot like being the center of attention, I'm not a stiff but still. Julie sits beside me and introduces herself.

I feel eyes on me and I look over to see Tris looking at me thoughtfully. I raise my eyebrows. She laughs and says

"You don't talk much do you?"

I shake my head "No" I mumble. I'm expected to talk a lot because I'm Erudite but I'm quite shy until you get to know me.

"It's ok I was like that too at first" she smiles at me. I just nod and become really interested in my salad.

After lunch they show us our bunks me and Julie share one, I have top. Across from me is Jake and one if the twins I think her name is Ally but I'm not sure. Amber is trying to flirt with Jake but he looks at me smiles a white smile and rolls his eyes. I grin his smile is contagious.

I try to sleep that night but I keep thinking how sad my dad must be. First my mom left us when I was ten and now I leave to another faction. I eventually drift off to sleep and I feel like I had about 10 minutes of sleep when the alarm goes off.

I get up and run to the showers, I am so not being last. I finish my morning routine and head to breakfast. I find Jake and sit next to him.

"You know I was being serious yesterday" he states.

"About what?" I ask

"About you looking nicer with your hair down!" He smirks. Without knowing it I twisted my hair into a bun this morning. I reluctantly pull my elastic out of my hair and it falls down my back in ringlets.

"See much better" he smiles. I roll my eyes but smile too.

Jake POV

That girl I talked to on the train yesterday, Ella, comes to sit by me. I don't mind she seems nice enough.

"You know I was being serious yesterday" I state, stupid Candor for bringing it up.

"About what?" She asks

"About you looking nicer with your hair down!" I smirks crap she probably thinks she isn't pretty now, because she is. She pulls her hair loose and it does make her look even prettier. Her hair is a nice auburn that almost seems a little red in the light, it comes down to her hips and it falls in loose ringlets. She has a small nose and full lips. She is a little bit short but not small, she has nice curves and her eyes are a greenish - blue and they look like the ocean. I could stare at her forever but we have to go to training.

She walks away from me to go talk to that Julie girl. I watch her for a little bit then mentally face palm because I'm gonna be late for training at this rate.

**I hope you liked this story, I know I do! Sorry I based this Ella girl a little bit off me…**

**~H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the time it took me to update! Hope you enjoy! Also if you have any ideas for new characters don't be shy to share them!**

**~H**

Ella POV

Julie and I walk into the training room to find we are the first there. Tris and Four are leaning against a table talking. On the table are several guns. I walk over to examine them. I've always been quite intrigued by weapons, not to kill but just to try them out.

Tris straightens and I watch as all the other initiates file into the room.

"Ok everybody grab a gun" Four yells over the noise. Nobody moves so I walk up to the table an grab one, soon everybody imitates me and we now all have guns.

Four shows us how to shoot, it hits the target every time right in the center. But I don't watch the gun or the bullet, I watch Four. How he stands, how he breathes and how he fires. I try to pick up as much as possible from his stance. Then it's our turn.

I stand with my feet shoulder width apart and my arms steady holding the gun. I aim and fire, it doesn't hit the board but it was quite close. I do this for a while until. YES I hit the target! It was in the outer ring but still I'm the first to hit the target!

I look around at everybody else Jake is looking at me and he smiles. His smile makes him look so handsome, not that he isn't always handsome. Wait what? Did I just think that? Whoa ok then back to shooting.

I finally hit the center after two rounds. I grin and keep shooting until lunch time.

Julie comes up to me and we walk to the cafeteria. We get our good and find a table. We sit down and not a minute later Jake sits down beside me. Julie raises her eyebrows and winks. I'm glad my hair is down so nobody can see my cheeks flush.

"Hey" Jake says to us.

"Hi Jake" Julie smirks "oh look at that I have to go get some unnecessary thing! Bye" I glare at her for leaving.

"So guess it's just you and me then" Jake says happily, wait why is he happy? Who knows that kid is always happy. I nod and continue my lunch made up of mac and cheese. One of the older kids walks by and looks at my plate and says

"You know you should try some Dauntless cake, after all it's better than heaven!" He grins and digs in to his own cake. I watch and three seconds later, well now there's no more cake. He smiles at me like he didn't just devour a cake in under a minute.

I look over at Jake and see him also looking at the guy like he sprouted another head. At that moment the bell goes and we file back into the training room. I stand beside Julie.

"Why did you leave at lunch?" I ask.

"So you and our Jakey could get it on!" She winks. I flush a deep pink.

"I don't like him like that and neither does he." I mutter

"Really because your face color says otherwise." She grins, I told the truth he doesn't like me but do I like him? My thoughts are interrupted by Tris.

"Ok now we are going to fight. Not each other but the punching bags. Tomorrow we will pair you up and you will fight your opponent." She looks at us all and we scramble towards a punching bag.

I begin by going through the motions before actually 'fighting' my punching bag.

"Having some trouble actually hitting the bag?" Amber smirks. I flush and pretend the bag is her overly make-upped face. I hit and punch and the bag swings around more with each punch. After a while I tire out and sit down. Tris comes over and helps me up while Four says

"Now look at Ella, that is how you fight. Her technique was better than some of the Dauntless born. Now back to work." I'm tired out and Tris helps me to a chair.

"Where did that come from?" She asks.

"What?" I snap "just because I'm small I can't fight?" I regret saying it the moment it comes out of my mouth.

"Look at me, I know how you feel, I'm just as small as you. People doubted me from the moment I chose Dauntless. But I came in first and now everybody knows not to mess with me." She smiles. I nod and thank her.

PAGEYBRAKEY

After training we all head to dinner exhausted. I sit with Jake and Julie when one of the dauntless born comes up to us. "Hey are you Ella?"

"Umm, yeah…" I raise my eyebrows.

"Nice, I'm Nick. Lauren told us Four complimented you." He grins.

"I guess so. He just said that my fighting skills were really good." I reply.

"Wow, you must be really good because Four doesn't usually complement people so easily." He says in awe. I flush, was he being serious or just nice. "Can I sit down?" he asks.

I nod and he sits across from me. He is quite handsome. He has short brown hair and blue eyes a nice smile and dimples. He smiles at me and I look away before things become weird. I look at Jake and he looks, wait jealous? Why is he jealous?

After dinner Nick invites us all to go and get tattoos. I think about this, you know what I will get one. If I want to be Dauntless I'm gonna do it right. Jake, Nick, Julie and I all head over to the tattoo parlor. Nick already has a tattoo so he already knows how this works. I look at all the drawings on the walls.

"You know what you want yet?" a lady named Tori asks me.

"Yeah" I decide

After I get my tattoo I head out to see my friends. Nick got a tattoo of a bird on fire on his shoulder, I don't know what it means but it looks cool. Jake got a tattoo of a date on his hip, I ask him about it and he tells me it's the date of the choosing ceremony. Julie got one of a flower that trails down her neck. I show them my tattoo on my wrist it's a small version of the Dauntless symbol. I have another tattoo that I decide not to show them, it's of the Erudite symbol, on my thigh. We laugh and joke about our lives and before I know it this is my new home.

**So who should Ella end up with? Jake or Nick? Let me know and don't forget to review!**

**~H**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 sorry for not updating! But I promise chapter 4 will follow tomorrow I not today! Sorry if it short!**

**~H**

The next morning I could still feel the sting of the tattoo needle on my wrist and thy. Today we have to fight each other. I hope it's not one of my friends.

We all head to the training room and see Four and Tris already waiting for us. Behind them is a black board with our names paired up the list says:

Julie - Iris

Jake - Luke

Alex - Ella

Ally - Amber

Julie goes first and you can see their difference in build Iris is tall and lean like her sister and Julie is shorter but has more muscle. After a few lousy punches from Iris Julie checks her and kicks her down. Four circles Julie's name and next up are Jake and Luke.

They have a similar build but Luke has more muscle. They have a fair fight that lasts a while until Luke punches Jake in the jaw and Jake crumples. I help him up an his jaw is already starting to bruise.

I step into the ring and face Alex. He is tall and muscular but that slows him down. I'm small but fast. I look for any unprotected areas and my eyes fall on his stomach. He tries to cover his face as best as he can but forgets his stomach. I wait for him to make the first move and he does. He full out runs at me giving me time to kick him behind the knees. He stumbles but doesn't fall. I aim my elbow to his face but he grabs my arm and twists it. I turn it out of his grasp and he punches me in the face hitting my nose. I feel warm blood ooze out but that doesn't stop me from kicking him in the stomach making him go down and letting me win.

Next is Amber and Ally. Ally is sloppy like her sister and to my distaste Amber wins the fight. I clean the blood off my nose and head out to lunch at the dismissal.

At lunch I'm called over by Nick and his friends so I walk over with Jake and Julie hovering behind me.

"Hey Ella meet my friends this is Lilly" a tall girl with frizzy red hair waves "Chase, Sam" two guys with flirtatious grins wink at me "Eva" a girl with dark skin and black frizzy hair nods "and Hannah" a girl with pink and brown hair waves enthusiastically at us.

"So my brother is having a party tomorrow because its a free day and you guys could totally come if you want to!" Hannah pipes up

"Who is your brother?" Julie asks

"Well I have two brothers actually! Uriah and Zeke! Uriah is the kid obsessed with cake and Zeke is the one constantly sucking faces with his girlfriend, Shauna!" She replies

"Cake guy?" Me and Jake exclaim at the same time.

"That would be him" she giggles "so you wanna come?" I nod and she squeals "YAY! This gives me an excuse to go shopping and I'm taking you girlies with me!"

"Good luck" Nick laughs. Since we have the rest of the afternoon free we decide to go shopping now.

Lilly and Eva come along too. With Hannah leading us along into like all the shops in Dauntless ever. We end up each buying a dress for the party. Mine is strapless, black with blue accents, Julie has a silver strapless, Eva a gold one that brings out specks if gold in her eyes, Lilly has a green one that reaches her knees and Hannah has a pink one to match her hair.

We decide to all meet up in the hair salon the next at at noon so we have time to get ready. As Julie an I head back to the transfer dorms I tease her.

"So I saw you making eyes at Sam" I grin and she blushes which is a rare thing.

"Well he is cute" she rolls her eyes "but what about Nick he was checking you out and Jake was looking jelly!" Now it's my turn to blush. Speak of the devils the boys round the corner and Sam winks at Julie making her blush again.

Jake and Nick are having a glaring contest an I wave my hand in front of their faces.

"Helloooo? Earth to boys!" I yell they both look at me and smile. Creepy. Julie, Jake and I head back to our dorm. Where as a daily occurrence Amber throws herself at Jake and he ignores her. I go to sleep and think about Jake and then Nick. Both of them are handsome and nice but I can't like them both can I?  
_

**Who will Ella end up with? You will find out next chapter...or will you? Like my new characters? One of them has my name! Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes it's true two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy! You find out who dates who now!**

**I don't own Divergent, never did never will!**

**~H**

The next day all us girls meet up at the hair salon to get our hair done. We sit down and talk about girl stuff.

"So I saw Sam like totally checking you out" Lilly says to Julie

"Well can we all agree that Hannah was looking at Nick" Eva fired at Hannah

"Umm no I wasn't" she claims and I feel bad because I might like him too. This turns into a heated discussion who is better looking and I don't join in. Not because I don't want to but because I don't want to share my secrets just yet. When we are finished Julie has shorter hair with low lights, Eva straighten her hair and so did Lilly, Hannah got some more pink in hers and I added some blue streaks and got it curled.

We head to the transfer dorms and apply makeup and get in our dresses. The heels Hannah convinces me to wear feel weird on my feet but make me a little taller and that is good. We head over to Uriah's apartment and are greeted with loud music and alcohol. Hannah looks right at home along with the rest of the Dauntless initiates and Julie and I try to find Jake and other people we know.

We stumble across Tris and Four holding hands. I always thought they were a thing but I wasn't sure. Tris smiles at us. "Hey guys I see you met the Dauntless kids?"

"Yeah they're pretty cool" I nod we walk away and find Jake with Amber all over him again. Wait why is she here? Who knows probably followed Jake. She tries to kiss him and jealousy flare up inside me. Whoa, I'm jealous? Jake pushes her away though and she sees us she stalks off.

"You look nice" he stares at me and I smile I'm suddenly very conscious of how I look. "Umm you do too" he nods towards Julie who just rolls her eyes. We stand in awkward silence until Sam asks Julie to dance. "So umm..do you maybe wanna...umm" he stumbles over his words until Nick comes over and interrupts him.

"You look good Ella" he winks causing my face I heat up again. All three of us sit in awkward silence with the two boys staring at me. Hannah comes over and sees my awkward situation so she asks Nick to dance and he agrees. So once again I'm left alone with Jake.

"Do you maybe want to dance?" He mumbles.

"Yeah" I smile and we walk to the middle of the room where most people are dancing. We dance to the upbeat music for a while until the music slows down and we awkwardly stand there. So Jake puts his hands on my waist. I wrap my hands around his neck and we sway to the music like that for a while.

"We should go out on a date some time." Jake says I smile and nod in agreement. He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his chest and ear the steady thump of his heart beat. We go to sit down I go get us some drinks. When I come back I see Amber sitting on Jakes lap. I walk over and tap her on the shoulder.

"How many times is it going to take before you realize he doesn't like you like that!" I say to her.

"Yes he does and what do you get to say about it?" She challenges

"Because I'm his girlfriend" I say and slap her. She runs off and I sit down beside Jake. He smiles at me.

"Did I tell you, you're sexy when you're mad?" He grins and I hide my face in his side. "And did I hear you call your self my girlfriend?" he chuckles. I grimace crap yeah I did.

"Yeah" I drag out the word slowly.

"Good" is all he says and he wraps his arms around me.

**I'm reading Allegiant right now so if I don't update for a while you know where I went!**

**~H**


	5. Chapter 5- This is the end

**Sorry but I will not be continuing this story any longer. I will be resuming my other stories but my heart isn't in this one anymore. I also got some reviews I didn't know how to incorporate so sorry if you were actually enjoying my story but I no longer want to continue it.**

**~H**


End file.
